


Hiking

by Starlightowl99



Series: TaekBintober 2018 [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hiking, Hybrids, M/M, Snow leopard hybrid, TaekBintober, chalet, short fic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightowl99/pseuds/Starlightowl99
Summary: Summary?What summary?





	Hiking

It was warm in the sun but cold in the shadows. Snowing since two days now. Soft and big flakes but only at night. The days where always sunny so far.

Everytime the sunbeams reached the snow it looked like a huge amount of very small diamond, glimmering in pastel rainbow colours. On some spots where the sun hits the ground stronger there is still green grass or moss. Also glimmering because it was wet.

They went on a hiking trip today. 

Taekwoon asked Hongbin in the morning -after looking outside and the sudden urge feeling to take at least a walk outside because the snow glimmered so beautiful in the sun- if he wants spontaneously go on a easy hiking trip with him. There are some small lakes near the charlet. 

Of course Hongbin said yes. There was a enthusiastic glimmer in the hybrids eyes when he looked out of the windows after knowing there will go hiking. The tail twitching up and down while he was sitting in front of the french window watching some stray cats walking along.

While watching him and nipping on his coffee Taekwoon wasn't sure if it's the snow leopard genres in him were screaming for going outside or if he really loved the snow as a person too.

Anyway it is still autumn so it is still warm enough to go hiking.

After a good breakfast they wrapped themselves in warm clothes -Taekwoon insisted that Hongbin took on warm clothes, ignoring the “But i’m a snow leopard hybrid.” whinings- then they left the charlet. Cold but fresh air hitting them rose colouring their cheeks.

Now they reached the last small lake from their hiking trip and Hongbin, a bit exhausted from his activities so far, snuggles on Taekwoons chest. Putting his fluffy tail around them. Taekwoon almost out of reflex put his arms around Hongbins body. Holding him tight.

“Exhausted?”  
A purr like sound was the answer Taekwoon got and the hybrid ears twitched while pressing himself even harder against the warm human body.

Taekwoon hums.  
“We are back soon. Shouldn't be more than an hour back.” he nuzzles into Hongbins hair. Caress strokes along his back. 

“Say Ma-” Hongbin broke off his sentence, taking a deeper breath, then starting new. “Say Taekwoon... when we are back…” he tilts his head so his innocent-looking wide eyes stare at Taekwoon. “Can we… cuddle in front of the warm oven again?” Tail twitching. 

Taekwoon lifts his right eyebrow “Sure.” Then he bends down the last few centimeters until his lips are next to Hongbins ears. “Cuddling hu?” he whispers but his voice went husky.  
Hongbins body tenses against his but in a positive way. 

The hybrid makes a satisfied sound, his tail moving along his right tight. Showing his neck and Taekwoon leaves a hot kiss there.  
“Then let's go home.” and he release Hongbin out of his tight grip. The hybrid places a shy and quick kiss on Taekwoons left cheek then he is already a few steps ahead. Twitching his ears to the sound of something between the trees.

“Be careful.” is all Taekwoon shouts at him before he vanishes between the trees.

Watching Hongbin jumping around in the small layers of snow, seeing him running between the trees and observing the area. Just to come back sometimes for a short cuddle or hug. Taekwoon feels a warm feeling grown in his heart, spreading through his chest, getting warmer and warmer. Filling him with so many emotions yet they all mean the same.

A simple feeling yet the most powerful.

Love


End file.
